


Mort

by octavia_feidlimid



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavia_feidlimid/pseuds/octavia_feidlimid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seventeen year old girl Maddie, had lost her sister in an accident. Unexpectably she has been introduced to a new world that she didn't even know that existed. She had met people, made friends but enemies too! She was afrai at the beginning discover her powers, that will cause her so much trouble..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Hi! My name is Augusta and this is my first story ever... I am not from England or America so I am not a native speaker. So just endure my grammatic errors...pleae!

A bunch of people were out in the streets protesting about the human rights. Among them there was a small girl. Really young. Who would have guessed that this day was her last day. She shouldn't be more than 10 years old. A woman was standing next to her, holding her hand and shouting with every power that she had inside her.

Beside the noise , the little girl had not said something. Instead she hold hers sister hand as the most precious thing she had. Or at least that was what she did when...

Something hit her. The girl fell to the ground and blood was running through her head. A wound that was so big that covered almost every inch of the young girl's head.

''Cathy..!!!!''

Too late... Girl, your sister is dead. Good luck with living with the fact that because of you she was at the statue of Abraham Lincoln at 12:30 on 30 May 2016.

.......................................................

Everyone saw the girl going down and everyone stopped at their position. The crowd open up to let the two men to trake the girl to the hospital. Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc..

No need to try saving her. She is dead. I know that. I took her soul. And it felt good, but something hurt me. Even ME. The sister has to live this way , she has to move on. And how do you move on when the worst thing had happen.

I don't have a good heart but I could see the pain into this girl's eyes. Her hair was already ripped from her head and tears ran through her eyes unstoppably. Even I couldn't accept all this pain, this life is short and sometimes really short- it had been proven today- and that is why people need to have fun!

She fainted, no.. no.. today wasn't her day!

Two doctors held her up and she got in the hospital too. She couldn't speak or move, her brown hair was all over her face, she had scratches all over her body. The doctors laid her into a bed and when she would wake up they would tell her the unbearable for her truth!

I looked at the room. They were right, hospitals sucked. White walls everything colourless. It was a shame if the last image of your life is going to be a white blur.

Finally, after ten hours her eyes opened again. The blue eyes had lost every signal of life. The doctors didn't lose a sec.

''Good to see you again , Mrs Treinor..''

''My... sister...'' her voice was cracked. Of course it would have been you idiot!!! She is damn human, and she has feelings!

'' We are deeply sorry to inform you that your sister couldn't make it. The hit on the back of her head was fatal. ''

I waited for her to say something. I didn't understand it but after a while I realized that she was not going to tell a thing. She was focused on the white wall , trying to hold up her tears.

Not again! Her blue eyes were like a sea and her tears were the waves ... She is going to be drowned. I thought ,and with her my life would have been over... well for now.

She leaned back and close her eyes. I didn't want to see her like that. Vulnerable, weak, scared, breakable. We grew up together even if she doesn't know. If she doesn't know me if she had never seen me before.

..........................

The doctors came again into the room to announce to Maddie that she was free to go. She nodded and the two middle-aged men, who called thmselves doctors left her in such a state to leave the hospital. Now she was the only one left. Her father and her mother were never really there for her, even now, after the accident, they didn't even blame her. They didn't even came to see her. The only thing that they did was to send her a text with her new address , her new school.

''What great parents...'' I heard her mumbled while she was reading the SMS that they sent her.

But the worst of all hadn't come yet.

She took a taxi to take her to the new address. I didn't like the area that much. How could I? We had been raised up into a house with gardens and luxury. Everything and everyone was poor. She only spoke to the driver to tell him where to go and then she shut up.

The driver though didn't seem to respect her will to stay in silence. He talked and talked and talked. I could see that she was desparate for some silence. One more word and she would go down from the taxi and walk. I knew her too good.

But maybe not that good.

''An accident took place today , a young girl died. Ha and then they say they respect human rights!'' the driver said and I felt my imaginary stomach tighten up. Maddie didn't even show the slightest irritation.

''Ironic, isn't it?'' She said and a smirk made its appearence onto her face.

This girl is unbelievable, but even if she tried to play it cool, I knew she was hurt. Maybe more than hurt. Destroyed.

''Yes, yes quite ironic. And you know , the girl wasn't the victim into the story.''

''What do you mean? This 10 year old girl lost her life and you are saying that she isn't the victim?'' this time she was confused. Her muscles tensed and her eyebrows went down. But then she understood her mistake and she covered her mouth.

Too late!!!

''So you have heard the story?''

''Yes , I did this morning while I was at my house having lunch.'' Lying-Lying. She hated that and now she was really angry, not with the driver but with herself. She couldn't slip things out if she wanted a normal life. As normal as it can be, when you are responsible for yours sister's death.

''That means that you heard that with this 10 year old girl. I think her name was Cathy... anyway. She was with her sister.'' she lowered her head. Again those feelings. Vulnerable, alone, shaky hands, sweating.''She was the true victim, she is going to live for ever with the fact that she was the reason her sister lost her life and she would have to admit that and move on...''

''I know '' she said.

The old taxi driver finally shut up and I could see that Maddie relaxed. Her hands that were by then into fists loosened up.

After 10 minutes of silence , they had finally arrived at her destination.

"What do I owe you? "she said like she was all right. I damn knew her. After today She Couldn't be f*cking all right!

She paid the taxi, with her own money. Her parents thought that the only financial responsibility they had to their daughter was to just pay her rent.

How can someone live without food? How could a teen survive without going out to watch a film or to drink a coffee with his/her friends?

Well, going out with friends means that you should have friends and the only one she spoke with was with her sister.

Where was my girl? She loved her sister, she took it too easily. She did something that I couldn't even imagine she would do in my wildest dreams, she accepted it.

She walked and walked and walked. All this time she hadn't raise her head to see where she was going to live. I guess that she didn't care.

And I am pretty sure I was right.

She found her new apartment in a crap building that must have been constructed before ages!

She just saw the building and she shook her head.

"Perfect! I hope that my parents didn't forget the keys! " she got out her phone and she texted to her parents.

I hope that I have keys!

She didn't have to wait long and a new message made its appearence.  
In the flower pot next to the door

These people made me lose control and use my powers against them!

She opened the door and at least the apartment had some furnitures... and it was quite clean!

"not that bad" she said but maybe it was my idea but she told that to reassure herself that everything is going to be fine.

It seemed to me that she actually believed it.. Until, another message arrived!

Maddie you are going to be the only one that is going to attend Cathy's funeral. Me and dad have a lot of work and we can't make it.

Please tell me that they are kidding. Maddie believed them from the first sec. I saw her legs and hands. They were shaking so much. Her knees couldn't hold her up.

Her back rolled down the wall. FUCK! I have to do something but I can' t, can I? No-no I can't, they are going to make me a fallen.

She was screaming, crying, hitting herself and saying the same thing.

"I.. Am.. So... Sorry.. Cathy! "

These words over and over again. I wanted to hold her and speak to her! At least to see that she wasn't alone! Please, please just a word.

NO I shouted to myself. She will pass this.

But her next words..

" I am alone. No family, no friends, no one. " that hurt. A lot. I was always there but she was right. I never left her side but I never tried to make her to see me, to alleviate her pain, to change fate.

She stood up and she spoke and again.

" Work now, girl. You can pass this. You always had, it is time to prove yourself strong. "

Sometimes I wonder if she could understand that someone else /something else was in the same room as her or if she spoke to herself to feel someone is with her.

She sat into a chair that seemed quiet comfortable and she opened a math text book. I knew why maths. She wanted a good future and her patents couldn't secure her anything.

From this apartment there was no view. Well actually there was but it was better that the curtains were closed.

I couldn't move fast enough to stop her from opening the curtains.

"How.. Suitable.. "she said and she laughed. A fake laugh, a laugh that would prevent her from crying or smashing everything.

" Honestly what parents would had left their daughter two days after the death of her sister living in a house that has view to the cemetery? " her voice had a dangerous tone.

And she was damn right. If they were my parents..

Wait, wait from when do I have the ability to be human?

The clock showed eight o'clock at afternoon. Usually that was the time that she helped Cathy with her homework. Now this time, she was sitting into her chair doing nothing.

Her face was swollen from the tears that even now they were running from her standing blue eyes! Looking nothing... Nowhere. She had no one to speak with. Almost every semester, she changed schools because her parents have found a cheaper house to rent.

That meant that she hadn't made any friends. In two days were going to be her first day to her new school. She was the best in algebra in all the schools she had been.

The only thing that she did was to solve problems and sometimes reading crime novels. Her favourites authors I knew they were Jo Nesbo abd Camilla Lackberg.

Nine o'clock. Finally the time that she spent helping her sister was over. Only then she stood up and she matxhed tiwards the fridge.

Empty..

"Perfect.. What did you wait Maddie, that they are going to believe that you actually need food? "

She didn't have money, right now she had nothing. She could survive without eating for one day. She had done that before.

But what about tomorrow? What will she eat? I didn't thought very much. Unlike her, I was paying attention to our new neighbourhood and I knew exactly where the supermarket was.  
I left her alone. It was difficult to leave her like that but she had to eat.

I got in the supermarket and as always no one could see me. A good thing that my ability to be invisible provided me, was that I could take everything and I didn't have to pay a penny.


End file.
